


Summer Envy

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Older Characters, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Kyouko and Celestia arrange for a date during summer, but Celestia is always a bit late.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Summer Envy

Celestia Ludenberg is most definitely not the most timely person in the world. Not that she's obviously late for classes or work, but she's quite famous for arriving twenty to thirty minutes late to anything else. Kyouko knows this all too well, but she still finds herself arriving early. She would rather be outside pretending to expect Celestia's presence at any minute than pacing her bedroom or office with nothing to do.

It's a very stuffy afternoon though. It had drizzled in the morning, and now the streets have visible heatwaves from the glaring sun. Kyouko feels quite a bit of regret over her choice of fashion. It's summer in Tokyo. She should have known better than to wear a dark jacket and long pants. Damn it. Rather than stand outside at the intersection, maybe she should find a better meet-up spot.

Even despite the heat worthy of a stroke, Kyouko finds that there's an ample amount of people running to and fro - so much so that she has to squeeze through at times to keep her quick pace. The added body heat is... less than ideal. However, she finds a decent dine-in place to slip into just a few blocks down.

Cool air coats Kyouko's body when she enters and the smell of roasting meat greets her, followed by a waitress who'd just finished taking someone's order. The woman seemed no older than Kyouko. Her name tag read "Yuzuki".

"Welcome! Is it just you today?"

"Oh, uh, no. Table for two. My friend is running late." Friend. Right.

"Okay!" Yuzuki gathers two menus from a high shelf along the wall by the entrance and seats Kyouko at the center. The place took advantage of its corner spot and lined most of the dining area with windows. Where Kyouko would sit, it's perfect for people-watching.

Kyouko orders espresso for herself and green tea for Celestia then checks her phone for any updates. Oh, there's one. Ah... it's a coworker. Crap. Kyouko had forgotten she exchanged contacts with the newest hire, Chidori. It's both of their off days, but she's still the Chidori's mentor for the time being.

"Kirigiri-san, I forgot to give you back the photographs. Am I able to drop them off today?"

That's right. Kyouko had split up the crime scene photos, so she would be missing half of what she's meant to turn in to the forensics team when she next clocks in. She'd forgotten all about it in light of her date. She texts back her location and an immediate reply appears.

"Okay! I live close by. I'll be there soon."

By the time Chidori turns up panting at Kyouko's side, Kyouko had already placed an order for gyoza that she offers to her exhausted pupil who politely declines.

"You didn't have to run to me. I'm not going anywhere."

"A-ah. I was trying to beat the crowd after the crossing." Chidori laughs to herself and handed over a plastic envelope. "Here."

Kyouko hums in thanks, pocketing it. "Any bright ideas?"

"Er..." Chidori brushes back some blonde hair that plastered itself to her forehead. "The bullet caliber must be quite big to blow an exit hole like that. Are there a lot of guns that use those bullets?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I don't have such data on hand."

"What about the dirt color? It's bright red."

"Certainly odd. It might reveal where they'd recently come from."

They continue this back and forth well through lunchtime. Kyouko orders a second round for when Celestia may come and let Chidori take what was going to get cold otherwise. While that's still cooking, the two begin veering the topic from work to personal life, which Kyouko dodges as much as she can, leaving Chidori to answer questions.

What time is it? Kyouko glances at her phone to check, but once her eyes leave Chidori, a hissed, "Casse-toi, pétasse," signals Celestia's "timely" arrival.

Poor Chidori meets Celestia's venomous glare with pure terror as she jumps out of her seat. "Um! Kirigiri-san, thank you for the talk! Goodbye." And like that, she's out the door.

Kyouko chuckles into her gloved hand. "Scaring my coworkers? I'd have thought you were jealous."

"Shut the fuck up, Kirigiri."

**Author's Note:**

> Celestia said, "Back off, bitch"


End file.
